


Чёт или нечет

by Miriamel



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: F/M, First Time, Healing, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Джулс: «Я очень хочу Фитц/Шут с рейтингом и счастливым финалом. ) Интересно было бы почитать про таймлайн последней книги. Как Фитц принял Шута таким, какой он есть, уже без претензий».</p><p>Таймлайн — после «Странствий Шута».</p><p>Беты: Хель*, Sagrim-Ur.</p><p>Написано на Осенний Книголюб-2015.</p><p>У фика существует аудиоверсия, озвучка Тамаэ aka Валькирия_. <a href="https://yadi.sk/d/FRosnTzpm7ikP">Послушать или скачать (47:27; 68,3Мб)</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёт или нечет

Мне следовало догадаться раньше. В тот самый миг, когда Эфрон Хупрус задышал свободно и легко после моего прикосновения. Или когда Малта Хупрус обнаружила, что Скилл принёс исцеление её сыну и в её горящем взгляде читалась бесконечная благодарность матери. Или когда я лечил детей других Элдерлинов. Их было так много, они едва не разорвали меня на части, нетерпеливые, жадные до исцеления. Но это не оправдание. Следовало помнить, что исцеление требуется не только им.

Озарение не снизошло на меня ни в покоях Хупрусов, ни позже. Я был слишком поглощён происходящим, чтобы подумать на два шага вперёд.

Половину времени я выправлял то, что оказалось испорчено в телах Элдерлингов после слишком долгого общения их с драконами. Другая половина требовалась, чтобы прийти в себя. Я был опустошён, как колодец Серебра, выпитый до дна голодными драконами.

Следовало раньше догадаться, что я могу помочь другу, а не ждать.

Я бы мог исцелить его в наших покоях в Кельсингре, лежа на мягкой широкой кровати и имея в распоряжении время, пищу и чистую воду.

Вместо этого мы потратили целую неделю на то, чтобы опровергнуть ложное обвинение и выйти на свободу, и ещё пять драгоценных недель — чтобы исправить каждого Элдерлинга, нуждающегося в помощи.

Когда я закончил и мы покидали город, нас вышла провожать вся Кельсингра.

Покрытый красной чешуёй генерал Рапскаль, тот, по чьей милости нас бросили в темницу, принёс извинения на глазах остальных жителей. По изменившемуся взгляду, по тому, что говорили мне Скилл и Уит, я убедился: тот, кто поселился в его теле, наконец сдался, уступив место хозяину.

Мной же в то время двигало желание отомстить. Я считал, что моя дочь мертва, и только стремление найти её убийц не позволяло сложить руки и умереть от тоски. Надо полагать, планы мести были для меня куда важнее здоровья Шута.

 

***

На лице Шута — вдоль бровей и на скулах — блестели чешуйки. Ещё несколько месяцев назад бледные, полупрозрачные, теперь они почернели. Они были мельче, чем у Элдерлингов, и напоминали о косметике, которую накладывал Шут, когда играл роль лорда Голдена и подражал джамелийской моде. Но в те времена нанесённые узоры сверкали яркими красками: зелёными, алыми, нежно-лиловыми — под цвет бесчисленных костюмов. Сейчас же, чёрные на смуглой коже, они казались прочерченными углём и походили на стрелки, какие рисуют себе продажные женщины. Однако на лице Шута эти линии не выглядели вульгарными. Они придавали ему экзотический, но вместе с тем элегантный вид, в отличие от попугайских красок лорда Голдена.

Мне было больно смотреть на слепые бельма Шута, на его изуродованные ступни и переломанные, криво сросшиеся пальцы — на следы перенесённых мучений. Эти изъяны искажали его образ. О чешуйках я не мог сказать ничего похожего. Сколько я ни рассматривал их, не получалось углядеть в них ничего, что бы уродовало Шута или смотрелось чужеродным. В конце концов, в Шуте необычно всё, а несколько изящных чешуек не могли ни причинить вреда его здоровью, ни изменить его сущность. Они были последствиями того, что он решил выпить драконью кровь в надежде исцелиться. Как и любое другое решение, оно оставило свой след.

Будь драконьей крови больше, изменение пошли бы дальше. Как бы выглядел Шут, если бы чешуя покрывала каждый участок его кожи? Похожим издалека на Прилкопа — чёрным лицом? А вблизи — словно один из Элдерлингов? Я пытался представить его черты, скрытые под чёрной чешуёй. Тёплой, слегка шершавой, с плотно прилегающими друг к другу пластинами, которые бы слегка сдвигались и топорщились, когда он улыбался бы. Или хмурился. Думаю, последнее случалось бы чаще.

Но драконья кровь закончилась прежде, чем изменения зашли столь далеко. Дракон умер, и получить от него больше крови было невозможно. А, как я узнал от Элдерлингов, никакой дракон не может продолжить изменения, начатые другим. Это означало, что преобразование Шута не могло пойти дальше. Он так и замер в переходном состоянии. И прежде ни человек, ни Белый, он не был теперь и полностью Элдерлингом.

Он был Шутом. Более чем достаточно. Беспокоило одно: выпитой крови не хватило на то, чтобы вернуть ему зрение. Я надеялся, что медленные процессы, запущенные драконьей кровью, не остановятся. Что подобно тому, как в течение нескольких недель продолжала разрастаться чешуя, не прекратится и исцеление его глаз. Он начал различать свет и тень, смог снова видеть контуры предметов и замечать движение, но после этого всё остановилось. Шло время, а зрение не улучшалось. Он сердился, когда я приставал с расспросами, и по одним только нахмуренным бровям я понимал, что родившаяся было надежда умерла.

Я смирился с тем, что нам придётся искать другой способ вернуть ему способность видеть. Правда, оказался не готов к тому, что хотя исцеление не завершится, но проклятье драконьей крови проявит себя сполна.

 

***

Спустя десять дневных переходов Шут впервые раскашлялся. Я подумал, что дело в холодных ночах и ослабленных после пыток лёгких, и стал укладываться на ночлег рядом. Иногда мы лежали спина к спине, иногда я обнимал его сзади, чтобы не дать лёгким остыть. Мне казалось, что этого будет достаточно, учитывая, что спали мы в прочной и тёплой палатке Элдерлингов. Но надежды не оправдались. День ото дня кашель усиливался. Скверный кашель: сухой, с присвистом, без отхода мокроты. Пришлось снизить скорость, и Лант всё чаще недовольно поглядывал на Шута. Ланту не слишком нравились едкие испарения Дождевой реки, и он сильнее прочих стремился побыстрее отсюда выбраться.

Только заметив, что Шуту трудно дышать даже в те минуты, когда он не кашлял, я заподозрил, что дело не в простой болезни. Когда мы остановились на ночлег и Спарк разделила хлеб и вяленое мясо, выданные Элдерлингами нам в дорогу, я обратил внимание, что Шут ест медленно, откусывает совсем маленькие кусочки, жуёт долго и глотает с трудом. Он съел совсем немного, прежде чем пожелал всем спокойной ночи и отправился в палатку. Тогда-то я и осознал, в чём дело — не мог больше скрывать от себя правду. И тут же понял, что мне предстоит сделать. Вместе с этим я почувствовал спокойствие, удивительное при таких обстоятельствах. Я не торопился, желая последовать за ним отдохнувшим и полным сил. Я ел неспеша и с удовольствием, тщательно пережёвывая каждый кусок мяса и каждый ломоть хлеба. Мне удалось получить от пищи не меньше удовольствия, чем если бы ужин проходил за чистым столом рядом с натопленным камином.

Закончив с едой, я потянулся и не торопясь поднялся на ноги. Мне предстояло важное дело, и я чувствовал себя так, будто нахожусь в нужном месте и в нужное время. Это дарило мне иллюзию мира и спокойствия, которых я так долго был лишён.

— Шуту нездоровится, — сказал я. — Ему следует отдохнуть подольше, поэтому мы остановимся здесь на завтра и, если потребуется, на послезавтра.

— Мы и так еле плетёмся из-за него, — пробурчал Лант.

— А если не хотим и вовсе остановиться, нужно дать ему выздороветь. Зато у нас будет возможность наловить в дорогу рыбы, ведь еда Элдерлингов рано или поздно закончится.

— Ловить рыбу? В такой воде? Да мы потравимся!

— Ничего подобного, — сказал Пер. — Местную рыбу прекрасно едят в Кельсингре, и не только чешуйчатые, но и гости. И мы тоже. Не всю, есть и ядовитая, но достаточно и съедобной.

— Может быть, ты даже знаешь, как их отличать?

Я оставил Пера просвещать Ланта, а сам пошёл к палатке. Бодрый мальчишеский голос перемежался раздражёнными, саркастичными словами Ланта, но постепенно последний смягчился. До того, как полог палатки сомкнулся за моей спиной и отрезал от звуков внешнего мира, я услышал, как Лант с любопытством расспрашивает о методах рыбалки в Чащобах. Я улыбнулся и забыл о своих спутниках. О всех, кроме одного.

Шут лежал спиной ко входу, свернувшись калачиком и до подбородка натянув тонкое нарядное одеяло Элдерлингов. В старые времена он всегда ложился позже всех, а вставал раньше всех, и меня пронзило сочувствие от лишнего напоминания, как же ему плохо, раз он изменил привычке.

— Шут, — позвал я. — Ты ещё не спишь?

— Сплю, — пробурчал он недовольно, но не слишком-то сонно.

Я присел рядом, вплотную к его спине. Шут не удивился и не напрягся: последние ночи он проводил в моих объятиях, поэтому прикосновения не казались ему чем-то непривычным.

Я положил руку ему на плечо и негромко произнёс:

— Я знаю, почему ты так мало ешь и отчего кашляешь.

— Я тоже знаю, — устало ответил он, не пытаясь ничего отрицать.

«Как же он устал, — снова подумал я, — если даже не пытается сделать вид, что всё в порядке?»

— Я устал и хочу спать. Что тебе нужно?

— Всё исправить.

Он усмехнулся:

— Как прекрасно и как обманчиво звучат эти слова!

Перед моим мысленным взором пронеслись картины того, что я потерял и что не мог вернуть. Того, что не мог изменить.

— Шут. Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. Не нужно играть словами.

Его плечо дрогнуло, он сжался, обняв себя. Я погладил его, желая успокоить, не до конца уверенный, что ласка будет принята. Через несколько минут Шут расслабился и повернулся ко мне, так, что слепые глаза уставились на моё лицо, а моя рука соскользнула с его плеча на грудь.

— Меньше всего мне хотелось бы сейчас играть, — едва слышно прошептал Шут. Он помолчал, собираясь с духом, чтобы переступить через собственную натуру и произнести прямо то, что он имел в виду. Когда он наконец заговорил, его голос прозвучал тонко и напряжённо: — Ты хочешь исправить меня так же, как исправил детей Кельсингры. Твоего Скилла хватило на то, чтобы вмешаться в тела десятков Элдерлингов. Конечно, его хватит и на меня. — Такая короткая фраза, и всё же к её концу дыхание Шута сбилось — едва заметно, но одно это показывало, сколь далеко зашло неправильное преобразование его тела.

— Да. Его хватит.

Шут молчал, закрыв глаза, будто не расслышал моих слов. Сейчас, в чистой яркой палатке, освещённой лампами Элдерлингов, можно было представить, что всё хорошо. Что он здоров, что за пределами палатки нет ничего, кроме снега и завывающего ветра — ни утрат, ни тяжкого груза обещаний, ни сожалений.

— Я могу начать?

Он сглотнул, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и тут же его закрыл, но в конце концов произнёс:

— Если у тебя не выйдет…

— Я придумаю что-то ещё.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так же уверенно, как говоришь.

Наша Скилл-связь с Шутом никогда не была похожа на Уит-связь с Ночным Волком. Большую часть времени мы не поддерживали непрерывный контакт, не видели глазами друг друга (а я многое бы дал, чтобы поделиться зрением), не слышали отголосков мыслей и чувств. Но я знал его достаточно, чтобы и без помощи магии, по выражению лица и по паузам в разговоре, по интонациям и по тому, как напрягается его тело, понять, насколько он боялся. Конечно он боялся! Почувствовать надежду, а затем испытать разочарование — сколько способен вынести Шут?

Сколько способен вынести я?

Я лёг рядом, забрался под покрывало, как в предыдущие ночи, и просунул левую руку ему под голову. Он придвинулся ближе и позволил обнять себя. Может быть, он стал таким охочим до прикосновений, потому что они помогали восполнить утраченное зрение?

Не торопясь, осторожно, меньше всего желая, чтобы мои действия походили на сухие деловитые движения лекаря, я поднял руку и, поправив волосы Шута, сперва прикоснулся к его челюсти, скользнул кончиками пальцев по подбородку, затем мягко опустил ладонь на горло. Он запрокинул голову, будто подставляясь под поцелуи, и расслабился. Больно было видеть его таким покорным и уязвимым. Мысль о том, что от этого я и собирался его спасти, придала мне решимости.

Я закрыл глаза, направил свой Скилл и осторожно ощупал комок, выросший у Шута рядом с голосовыми связками.

Аналог драконьей железы с ядом, бесполезный для человека. От точно такого же я избавил Эфрона Хупруса — первого Элдерлинга, которого вылечил. Тогда я действовал по наитию, бессознательно, почти небрежно — почувствовал изъян в его теле и лёгким прикосновением Скилла направил силы его собственного организма на то, чтобы рассосать чужеродный комок. Сейчас, прежде чем действовать, я внимательно изучил нарост.

Он состоял из мягких тканей — слизистая пищевода разрослась и мешала Шуту дышать, хоть и не была пока слишком опасной. Рядом таилась угроза пострашнее: начали изменяться межпозвоночные хрящи. Они готовились принять новую форму, подходящую для того, чтобы поддерживать и массивную железу, и сильные мышцы, которые должны были выбрасывать яд на десятки метров. Должны были бы, если бы Шут был драконом. Но он не был, а значит, задохнулся бы до того, как выработал первую каплю яда.

— Я знаю, как это убрать, — успокаивающе сказал я. — Это совсем не трудно.

Я переживал, потому что магия, способная направить ресурсы тела, не могла дать дополнительных сил и помочь изменениям совершиться. Но почувствовал, что пульс под моими пальцами бьётся часто и сильно, и обрадовался тому, что Шут был бодр и относительно здоров. Затруднённое дыхание не успело ослабить моего друга, а последние месяцы, когда он много ел и вволю спал, пошли ему на пользу.

Зная, что надо делать, я сумел всего парой-тройкой легчайших прикосновений напомнить телу Шута, что оно не принадлежит дракону и потому следует вернуться к форме, предусмотренной природой, а не магией.

Шут задышал легко и полной грудью. Я сделал свою работу. Я улыбнулся, довольный тем, что сумел помочь, и опустил голову, усталый и готовый уснуть. Моя рука всё ещё лежала у него на горле, я не торопился поднимать защитные стены и, когда переместил ладонь на плечо, чтобы лечь удобнее, почувствовал утолщение в том месте, где кость была сломана, а затем срослась без шины и без какого бы то ни было лечения. Когда мы с группой Дьютифула пытались лечить Шута, я хорошо изучил все его переломы. Этот был не самым худшим. Он ныл в сырую погоду, однако не мешал пользоваться рукой и практически не ограничивал подвижность. Но мне неприятно было видеть, как хоть что-то в Шуте было неправильно, и я не раздумывая прикоснулся Скиллом к месту сращения.

Когда Баррич натаскивал собак, когда выезжал лошадей или тренировал охотничьих птиц, он заставлял их раз за разом проделывать одно и то же, пока новый трюк не становился для них так же естественен, как врождённое поведение.

Когда Ход обучала меня владению мечом, она заставляла отрабатывать удары снова и снова, на протяжении часов и дней, чтобы укрепить мышцы и связки, а самое главное, чтобы тело, а не голова, запомнило новые движения и они выходили естественными, свободными и своевременными.

Когда Чейд готовил из меня королевского отравителя, он заставлял вызубривать наизусть все рецепты ядов, все свойства трав, чтобы необходимые сведения всплывали в моей памяти немедленно. Он никогда не бывал доволен, если мне удавалось воспроизвести рецепт, только как следует подумав. Чейд не уставал повторять, что его ученику придётся довести свои навыки до совершенства, если он хочет выжить.

Только совершив какое-то действие много раз, можно считать, что освоил его. Только овладев им в совершенстве, можно по достоинству оценить границы возможного. Когда они окажутся куда дальше, чем ты всегда предполагал, не стоит удивляться.

В Кельсингре я исцелил больше людей, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. В разы больше. Они прошли передо мной в течение нескольких недель, с разными недугами, с разными требованиями. Я не испытывал ни к одному из них глубокой привязанности, не чувствовал вины за их состояние. Они были для меня задачами, а не свидетельствами моих ошибок. Нужно было сосредоточиться единственно на том, как именно следует применить Скилл, к какой точке приложить и в каком направлении подтолкнуть. А ещё нужно было рассчитывать свои силы и научиться расходовать их по возможности бережливо.

Если бы самый опытный мастер Скилла стал обучать меня целительству, он не смог бы обеспечить мне более полезных тренировок. Я понял это, когда не задумываясь сжал неидеально сросшуюся кость и дотронулся до неё Скиллом. Моих усилий оказалось довольно, чтобы слабая, но постоянная боль, привычная уже и почти незаметная — отступила. Я ощупал плечо, теперь не Скиллом, а руками — нарост уменьшался, и спустя несколько мгновений кость стала ровной и прямой, какой ей и предназначено быть.

— Фитц? — прошептал Шут, шевельнув плечом. Я пока не разрывал контакт и чувствовал, какой Шут умиротворённый и едва не сонный. Мы настроились на одну волну с потоком Скилла, и мне даже казалось, что я, словно Олух, слышу отголоски музыки.

— Шшш, — ответил я так же тихо. — Шшш, всё в порядке.

Всё и правда было хорошо. Я грелся в нашей связи и купался в Скилле, но не в бурном потоке, а на мелководье, где можно всласть плескаться в безопасности, черпать столько силы, сколько нужно, и не бояться, что тебя вот-вот засосёт в омут.

Ещё несколько месяцев назад после такого вмешательства я отлёживался бы много часов, прежде чем вновь обрёл бы способность к активным действиям. Сейчас же я испытывал подъем, едва не радость. Я приподнялся на локтях и склонился над Шутом. Мне не хотелось прерываться, но трогать глаза я пока не решался. Поэтому откинул одеяло и переместился к ногам Шута.

Чтобы не потревожить наш ценный покой неожиданным касанием, я положил ладонь Шуту на колено, затем скользнул по голени вниз и только после этого осторожно сжал пальцами его изуродованную ступню. В палатке было тепло, и он спал босым. Шут сглотнул и шевельнулся, наша Скилл-связь вздрогнула, по ней пробежали лёгкие волны беспокойства. Несколько минут я не делал ничего, только поглаживал, давая время успокоиться. Когда он расслабился, я сосредоточился на ноге.

Я успел рассмотреть её прежде, в Баккипе, когда привёз умирающего Шута в Олений Замок и надеялся, что вместе с группой Скилла сумею вылечить его если не сразу, то в течение нескольких недель. С тех пор ему стало лучше, по крайней мере, он мог ходить самостоятельно, довольно долго и довольно быстро. Но выглядела нога по-прежнему ужасно. Мне было всё так же больно смотреть на переломанные и неправильно сросшиеся кости, на покрытую шрамами и мозолями кожу, на изуродованные ногти. Я закрыл глаза, уселся поудобнее и, обхватив ступню обеими руками, направил на неё Скилл. Спустя некоторое время я открыл глаза, довольный своей работой, и почувствовал душевный подъём, как после успешно завершённого сложного дня. Понадобится время, прежде чем нога обретёт прежний вид, но я сделал всё необходимое для её исцеления. Оставалось ждать.

— Глаза… Фитц, глаза!

Шут беспокоился, но не так, как в то мгновение, когда я взялся за его ногу. Теперь это была не боязнь, не желание спрятаться и никому не показывать своей уязвимости, — а лихорадочное возбуждение, полное надежды и опасений, что она не сбудется. Его волнение подпитывало мой душевный подъём, и я приподнял стены, чтобы не дать нам накручивать друг друга — это только выжгло бы силы, которые я рассчитывал направить на исправление вреда, причинённого телу Шута.

— Конечно. Шут, я…

— Сейчас же. Фитц, если есть хоть малейший шанс… если ты в состоянии это сделать, сделай это сейчас же! Невыносимо…

— Тихо, тихо. Ляг, и я тут же...

Он затих и повернул ко мне напряжённое, нетерпеливое лицо. На этот раз не медля, я положил кончики пальцев ему на закрытые веки и снова обратился к пульсирующему вокруг нас Скиллу.

Мне бы волноваться, ведь не в первый раз мы пытались вернуть ему зрение таким способом, и прежде ничего не выходило. Но я забыл обо всём и благодаря Скиллу чувствовал, что он точно так же не вспоминает прежние неудачи. Вместе со мной он восхищался мощью серебристого потока, вместе со мной позволял волнам ласкать его кожу, вместе со мной дрожал от предвкушения, пока я перебирал спутанные нервные нити, пока направлял их, будто змеек, в нужные стороны.

Шут распахнул веки. Я не отстранился, поэтому мог различить каждое пятнышко на радужках. Он прищурился, повёл глазами из стороны в сторону, а затем засмеялся, и я рассмеялся тоже. Он обхватил меня за плечи, на его лице играла счастливая улыбка, и я купался в его радости вместе с ним. Мне казалось, что Скилл истекает из кончиков пальцев, с каждым новым исправлением я становился сильнее. Сегодня я был богат Скиллом, как никогда прежде, и он струился во мне, позволяя познавать всё, к чему я прикасался. Шут рассказывал, как серебристые отметины на кончиках его пальцев помогали читать структуру древесины, узнавать её историю и угадывать притаившуюся в ней форму. Теперь я понимал, о чём он говорил. Я прикасался к одеялам, к волосам Шута, к собственной одежде, и у меня захватывало дух от понимания. Руки Шута сжимали мои плечи, и я знал о каждой царапине, когда-либо перечерчивающей его пальцы, о каждой вырезанной им игрушке — и о каждой перенесённой пытке. Шут вздрогнул, когда понял, что я видел, но я потянулся следом за ним, не желая, чтобы он отстранялся. Мне хотелось разделить с ним всё, самые страшные пытки, самые жуткие ночи, когда он не чаял дожить до утра.

Я склонил голову к плечу и прикоснулся губами к его руке, подсказывая суставам, как вернуть подвижность, и советуя пальцам, как распрямиться. Я покрывал поцелуями прохладную гладкую кожу, и сердце переполняло нежностью от того облегчения, что испытывал Шут, избавляясь от одной старой раны за другой.

Я снова лёг рядом, на бок, и обнял Шута. При нашей связи прижиматься к нему было не обязательно, но я хотел трогать Шута и чувствовал, что он тоже этого хочет — отклик его желаний доносился до меня ещё до того, как я проводил рукой по его коже.

Мои объятия несли ему утешение. Я помнил это ещё с нашего похода на Аслевджал, когда мы спали в одной палатке и в одной постели. Мы оба до сих пор не знаем, хватило бы у Шута решимости сделать то, что он сделал, если бы не моя поддержка. А с тех пор, как он вернулся в Шесть Герцогств, я дотрагивался до него ещё чаще — как все слепые, он ориентировался в мире, ощупывая его, и я давал ему опору и связь с действительностью, находясь рядом и постоянно прикасаясь.

Была и ещё одна причина. Я знал, каким должно быть тело Элдерлинга до вмешательства дракона — обычным человеческим. Шут же не был обычным человеком. Я убедился в этом, когда возвращал его к жизни после пыток Бледной Женщины. Там, на ледяном острове, на какое-то время я переселился в его мёртвое, начавшее разлагаться тело и с помощью Скилла обратил вспять гниение плоти и заставил кровь снова струиться по жилам. У меня не было времени, чтобы приглядываться к тому, каким образом устроены его органы. Это не могло приблизить меня к оживлению, а значит, и не имело значения. Но я изучил его тело достаточно, чтобы заметить: оно сильно отличается от человеческого, как от мужского, так и от женского. Это значило, что обнимая Шута теперь, я мог лучше разглядеть его уникальность.

Сейчас мой Шут был жив, и его плоть оставалась живой. Он дышал и питался, он чувствовал боль и мог шевелиться по собственной воле. Только то тут, то там его ткани были смяты, перекручены и сращены неправильно. Чтобы вернуть всё к предначертанному виду, мне нужно было как следует разобраться, как именно устроен его организм, каким образом он должен функционировать, чтобы, исправляя повреждения, не внести путаницу. Глаза и конечности Шута ничем не отличались от людских, а значит, я хорошо знал их устройство. Но с остальным следовало быть осторожным.

Я улёгся поудобнее, устроил голову на костлявом плече Шута и принялся ощупывать его внутренности Скиллом, пока не вмешиваясь, а только изучая.

Я словно разворачивал хрупкий свиток, написанный на полузнакомом языке, — едва дыша, боясь, что даже слабым движением воздуха сдую старую ссохшуюся краску, не смея развернуть угол, чтобы бумага не потрескалась. И так же упоенно я читал лишь наполовину понятные мне строки, сопоставлял известные слова с неизвестными, расшифровывал грамматику и радовался как ребёнок, медленно и трудно познавая один секрет за другим.

Забыв о том, что Шут смотрит моими глазами, я самозабвенно принялся разбираться во внутренних органах. Вот желудок, частично переваривший сам себя во время пыток голодом. Он до сих пор болел, если Шут слишком долго не ел или съедал слишком много. Я подсказал ему, как исправить внутреннюю поверхность, чтобы стать прежним, с удивлением отметив, насколько строение этой поверхности отличается от человеческого. Вот лёгкие, обожжённые холодом Аслевджала… эта болезнь осталась позади, сейчас они работали мерно и безотказно. Неужели лёгкие Шута смогли восстановить себя сами? Сердце, кишечник, желчные протоки… Я не сразу распознавал и узнавал органы, а иногда с трудом понимал, за что отвечает та или иная система тела моего друга. Травмы и повреждения Шута будили во мне сочувствие и жалость, а отличия от людей — удивление и любопытство. Я исследовал его тело, переходя от одного органа к другому, и старался быть максимально осторожным.

Когда оттягивать самое деликатное дело больше было нельзя, мысленно предупредил Шута, что собираюсь сделать, чтобы он смог меня остановить, если пожелает, и потянулся к низу его живота. К тому, что он оберегал от чужого внимания больше всего на свете.

Я вспомнил одну из дочерей Элдерлингов — ту, что принадлежала двум драконам. Один из них владел её матерью, второй — отцом. Они оба претендовали на девочку и, вместо того чтобы договориться, превратили её в поле боя. Каждый из них преобразовывал её по-своему, и они мешали друг другу. Драконы словно бы перетягивали канат, и канатом этим был ребёнок. На её счастье, однажды им наскучила такая забава, и они улетели куда-то в далёкие земли. На её счастье, девочке встретился я — до того, как изменения зашли слишком далеко.

Осторожно освобождая Шута от одежды, лаская прохладную кожу и попутно изучая при помощи Скилла его тело, я понимал — с ним случилось нечто подобное. В нём тоже встретились две сущности и тоже боролись за то, чтобы взять единоличную власть над его телом. И также, не сумев определиться, застыли в странном, неестественном равновесии. Только эта борьба произошла не из-за драконов. Она началась ещё до рождения и продолжалась, пока Шут взрослел. Эта борьба не грозила убить, но заставляла Шута всю свою жизнь ложиться позже всех и вставать раньше всех, принимать ванну лишь в полном одиночестве и не позволять снимать с себя нижнее бельё даже для того, чтобы дать друзьям обработать раны.

Я спрашивал у Элдерлингов, каким они хотят видеть своё тело. Я оставлял гребни тем, кто считал их красивыми, и уменьшал их тем, кто желал больше походить на обычного человека. Я укреплял, делал быстрыми и ловкими ноги тем, кто хотел стать прекрасным охотником, даже если после моего вмешательства они ещё больше начинали походить на драконьи лапы. Я спросил у девочки, попавшей под влияние двух драконов, что она хотел взять от каждого, и тщательно исполнил все её пожелания.

Я видел, что так же мог бы исправить и тело Шута. Видел, как после легчайшего вмешательства его детородный член вытянется и наберёт объём. Как органы, которым я не сумел бы дать названия, потому что они располагались не там, где нужно, и сочетали в себе черты мужских и женских, — как эти органы утратят двоякость, опустятся в мошонку и подарят возможность стать отцом, — и как одновременно затянется влагалище. Я видел, как, напротив, можно оставить его и превратить невнятный симбиоз мужского и женского в яичники, каждый месяц готовые к тому, чтобы зачать жизнь. Я мог бы подарить его чреву способность выносить ребёнка, мог бы уменьшить член так, чтобы он скрылся в складках кожи и давал о себе знать лишь во время нежных прикосновений.

Я видел все эти варианты и показал их Шуту.

— Ты можешь быть кем угодно, — с восхищением прошептал я.

Он молчал, и в душе его бушевала буря. Я видел прошлое — как Шут, уже разделённый с любящими родителями, однажды проснулся от противной, тянущей боли в низу живота и обнаружил себя в луже крови. Как лекарь цокал языком, не в состоянии разобраться не только в том, что происходит с пациентом, но и каким словом называть его сущность, застывшую между двух ипостасей — монетку, замершую в воздухе, лишь бы не выбирать, на какую сторону упасть.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Я…

Шут не мог словами выразить то, что происходило в его душе. Я же едва мог дышать, вместе с ним переживая и чувство вины, и страх, и всепоглощающую нежность, и жажду приблизиться.

— Тихо, тихо, — успокаивающе попросил я. — Сейчас мне не разобрать.

Шут собрался с силами и усмирил ураган собственных чувств, превратив его в ровный сильный ветер. Он потянулся ко мне, заставил посмотреть его глазами, прочувствовать то, что он испытывал. Шут всё терзался виной за мои беды, не мог перестать думать о том, что из-за него я перенёс столько мучений и не единожды едва не умер. Напрасно я надеялся, что после разговоров на эту тему, после всех моих уверений эти мысли перестанут его тревожить. Они были тут и заставляли его страдать не меньше, чем слепота и боль во всём теле.

— Я столько раз направлял тебя по пути, где хотел тебя видеть. Столько раз заставлял действовать вслепую. Столько раз решал, что будет лучше. — Он сглотнул и облизнул губы. — Сейчас я хочу… чтобы ты…

— Я понял. Не нужно больше ничего говорить. — Мой голос прозвучал ровно и уверенно.

Я действительно понял. Он подарил мне право решать.

Я положил руку ему на живот и моргнул. Шут уже полностью обнажился, я не замечал этого, пока мне не потребовался плотный контакт с его телом, чтобы полнее познать мельчайшие детали. Если Шут возложил на меня выбор, полную ответственность за то, каким он должен стать, то у меня не должно оставаться ни тени сомнения перед тем, как вмешиваться.

Я слегка улыбался, поглаживая прохладную кожу. Мышцы живота подрагивали под моей ладонью: Шут нервничал, мои касания его тревожили, заставляли приливать кровь к местам, о которых он обычно старался не думать. Его волнение передавалось и мне, моё сердце билось в унисон с его сердцем, дыхание учащалось. Но, в отличие от Шута, я знал, что с этим делать, сосредоточился на задаче и не обращал внимания на собственные чувства и желания.

В Кельсингре я вечно торопился, потому что пока исправлял одного, трое других ожидали своей очереди. Мне хотелось им помочь, но их было так много, что чужие горести не успевали задеть моё сердце, я отстранялся и лишь добросовестно делал свою работу. Сейчас всё было иначе. Я не думал ни о чём, находящемся за пределами палатки — ни о прошлом, ни о будущем, и той ночью мне ничего не хотелось так сильно, как подарить Шуту здоровое тело.

Следует признать, помимо этого меня интересовало и то, в какой причудливый симбиоз вступили женское и мужское начала, в своём единстве составившие органы, каких не может быть ни у мужчины, ни у женщины. Подарила ли эту возможность капля крови Белых, что передали ему предки? Или он родился бы таким же удивительным, даже если бы был обычным человеком? Возможно, когда-нибудь я найду ответ. Но тогда важно было только одно: я знал, что мне нужно делать.

Я показал коже, как рассосать скверно заживший порез, протянувшийся вдоль паха и задевший основание члена. Я научил, как избавиться от последствий долгих лет, проведённых на ледяном каменном полу. Я поправил то, что делало болезненными кровотечения, пусть редкие, случавшиеся не каждый месяц, а иногда и не каждый год, но оттого непредсказуемые и вдвойне неприятные. Продлил мочевыводящий канал, чтобы он открылся на кончике члена, а не под крайней плотью, где доставлял столько забот чистоплотному Шуту. Исследовал кровеносные сосуды его органов и с удивлением обнаружил, что его член реагирует на прикосновения, увеличиваясь в объеме и принося Шуту удовольствие и освобождение. Я не стал трогать соски и менять грудь. Если когда-нибудь Шут захочет выносить и выкормить ребёнка, тогда я разберусь и с ними.

Я закончил, после чего обнял Шута и улыбнулся ему. Он молча смотрел на меня колючими, напряжёнными глазами, пожирая взглядом и Скилл-связью, а затем впился в мой рот сухим поцелуем. Его губы были тонкими и твёрдыми, он едва не кусал меня, сжимая мои плечи со всей силой, на которую были способны его выправленные пальцы. Он всё ещё боялся неприятия, уже не своего тела, а своих чувств. Не стесняясь больше наготы, забыв о ней как о чём-то утратившем значение, Шут прижимался ко мне всем телом, упираясь затвердевшим членом в мой живот, и я слышал благодаря нашей Скилл-связи отголоски беспокоящих его мыслей, опасений, что хоть я и посчитал его тело достаточно хорошим таким, какое оно есть, я всё равно мог не захотеть его, мог не желать слиться с ним и разделить удовольствие.

Я понимал, почему он этого боялся. Я помнил, как сказал Шуту, что никогда не стану делить с ним постель, но знал, что всё изменилось. И моё отношение к Янтарь, существование которой раньше меня беспокоило и лишало комфорта, как не по размеру подобранные сапоги. И недовольство масками, которые постоянно менял Шут. Теперь же я был готов поддержать любую игру, в какую он затеял поиграть. Я принимал его таким, какой он есть, и открывал ему с помощью Скилла собственные чувства и мысли. Возбуждение Шута больше не причиняло мне ни беспокойства, ни тем более отвращения, напротив, я с радостью устремился ему навстречу. Не знаю, сумел бы я так быстро ответить на его желание, если бы не Скилл-связь, но благодаря ей я следовал за каждым его движением, охотно подставлялся под ласки и поцелуи и ласкал в ответ.

Он толкнул меня в плечо, опрокидывая на спину, и лёг сверху, контролируя каждое моё движение, направляя мои руки так, чтобы они ласкали его именно там, где ему хотелось.

— Ты ждал так долго, что утратил надежду, что на меня можно в этом полагаться? И теперь предпочитаешь всё сделать сам? — ехидно спросил я, но, кажется, переоценил его способность связно мыслить в данный момент: Шут фыркнул мимоходом, и это послужило единственным ответом на мой вопрос. Я не стал больше говорить и, вспоминая рассуждения Ночного Волка, погрузился в наше здесь и сейчас.

Шут оседлал меня, прижимаясь к моему члену, и я тоже сел, чтобы снова заключить его в объятия. Высокий, ростом с меня, в таком положении Шут располагался так, что его горло оказалось прямо у моих губ. Тонкие длинные растрёпанные волосы всё лезли мне в нос, заставляя чихать, но я никак не мог перестать целовать шею, которую он подставлял под поцелуи. Шут подавался навстречу, потираясь о моё тело, а затем, решившись, приподнялся на коленях и стал медленно опускаться, насаживаясь на меня.

Я почувствовал его влагу, его жажду принять меня, а затем упёрся в преграду, прогнувшуюся под моим давлением, но не пускающую дальше. Шут больше не беспокоился о том, что я могу передумать. Он достаточно знал меня, чтобы понимать, что теперь это невозможно. Единственно, что его злило — это препятствие, не дающее получать наслаждение сполна. Я попросил его расслабиться и вошёл медленно, осторожно, то отступая, то снова продвигаясь вперёд, стараясь не разрывать, а растягивать, насколько это возможно. Шут вскрикнул, когда с последним усилием я скользнул внутрь, и некоторое время мы не шевелились, пока я находился внутри него. Затем я начал поглаживать его успевший опасть член, и под моими ласками он стал снова твердеть. Шут задышал чаще через приоткрытый рот и широко раскрыл глаза. К его вспотевшему лбу липли волосы, он вцепился мне в плечи и постепенно, понемногу стал двигаться, сначала лишь слегка толкаясь навстречу моей руке, затем — всё энергичнее, одновременно скользя вдоль моего члена. Ему в новинку были двойные ощущения: и снаружи, и изнутри, если говорить о физическом контакте; и его собственные, и мои — если говорить о Скилл-связи. Наслаждение ошеломило его, оказалось куда более всеобъемлющим, чем он предполагал, и я летел вслед за ним навстречу вспышке, заставившей реку Скилла засеребриться, будто снег под ярким солнцем.

 

***

Я люблю вспоминать ту ночь, когда мы убрали последний разделяющий нас барьер и уснули, обнажённые, в объятиях друг друга. Мне нравится вспоминать и об охватившей меня тоске, когда Шут уснул и я поднял стены, потому что невозможно было и дальше выдерживать накал, который дарила нам Скилл-связь. Я держал его в объятиях и думал о том, что Шут — единственный, кто у меня остался. Всю ночь, пока он не уснул, я не позволял мыслям о дочери завладеть мной, но затем они вернулись с умноженной силой. Но даже эту тоску, — которую, казалось тогда, не утолить ничем, — вспоминать приятно. Я слушаю, как Пчёлка спорит с Шутом о том, какой пояс больше подходит бирюзовой рубашке, и с улыбкой вспоминаю себя, ещё не знавшего, что до встречи с дочерью оставались считанные дни.


End file.
